The Life of the Marauders and Lily
by Radical Princess
Summary: This is the life of the Marauders, and of course Lily. See what mischeif Harry's parents got up to in Hogwarts. There are many pranks to be played, and mysteries to solve...
1. Reflecting

Hey! This is Radical Princess! O.k. this is the first Fanfiction I have ever written and I hope it will turn out good. Just tell me if this really stinks so then I'll try and fix it or something... anyway. If you have any questions or you don't like anything then just review. k.? Or actually just review anyway because I want people to review! Just so you know the first few chapters may be a little boring because I wanted to start right from the start and the start is a little boring.  
  
As you probably know from the title or summary this story is about James's parents and stuff. Ok. Here I go. Wish me luck!  
  
Chapter 1- Reflecting  
  
Lily Evans looked out the window onto the deserted street below. "I can't believe I'm really going to Howarts" she whispered to herself.  
  
Lily's family were muggles and when the Hogwarts letter came they didn't pay any attention to it. "It's all just a joke some kids down the road are playing, there's no such thing as Hogwarts." Lily's dad had said. But Lily had nagged her parents so much that they took her to Diagon Alley, and when they saw Diagon Alley they had agreed that maybe there was such thing as magic. Finally, she was going on an adventure. Lily sighed, she still couldn't believe this was happening. Her trunk was neatly packed, waiting at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Lily dear, it's time for breakfast and then we have to go to the train station" yelled Lily's mum, Mary Evans, from downstairs. "O.K" said Lily before giving one more look at the Hogwarts letter, when she noticed something peculiar. Was there such thing as platform 9 ¾?  
  
There's still time to back out. Thought Remus Lupin absentmindedly while lying in his bed. He didn't really want to back out; he had always wanted to go to Hogwarts. When the letter had arrived on his doorstep he had been very surprised. How can they still want me at Hogwarts when I'm a... I'm a...werewolf. Why do I have to be a werewolf of all people? But Dumbledor had had a chat with him and his parents about the extra precautions he would have to take. Every month he had to go to the shrieking shack for his transformations. Every month, he thought suddenly, but...what would he tell his friends? They would surely notice is he was missing every full moon, but then would he even have any friends?  
  
Yes Hogwarts, thought Sirius Black. I'm finally going to Hogwarts. I can get away from my family. Not like they care or anything. They're probably glad to get rid of me, and I'm glad to get rid of them! They never appreciated me, all they want me to do is get into Slytherin and then get into the Dark Arts and be just like them. I hate it, I hate them, I don't want to be like them, I don't want to go into Slytherin, and I'll show them. I'm finally going to Hogwarts!  
  
"James, get up dear, you're going to be late for the Hogwart's Express." "Mum... 5 more minutes?" "It's been 15 minutes since the last time I called you; you are going to be late if you don't get up now." Said Mrs. Potter appearing at James's door. "O.K. ...I'm getting up." Said James as he threw off his covers, "What about Hailey, she coming." "Yes, your sister's coming to say goodbye to you. She's downstairs eating breakfast. Now I shouldn't have to call you again, be down in 5 minutes." "O.K. Mum..." As soon as the door was closed James plonked back into his bed and muttered "Stupid school... too...early..." before falling asleep again.  
  
--------------- So... how did you like the first chapter? I know, nothing happened, but the next chapter is more interesting, and longer. I just have to type it up. Anyway, please review. 


	2. On the Hogwarts Express

o.k I forgot to put this in, in the last chappie.  
  
Disclaimer- Everything that you read that is in the books or the movies belongs to J K Rowling or the movie ppl. Anything in here that isn't in the books or the movies belongs to me, and that goes for the last chapter too, I just forgot.  
  
anyway, a big thanks to my first reviewer, deal-with-it!  
  
ok. this is the second chapter.  
  
Chapter 2- On the Hogwarts Express  
  
"Lily dear, which platform is it?" asked Mrs. Evans as they walked towards the station. "Was it 9 or 10?"  
  
"Umm" said Lily awkwardly "I think it was 9, yeah... 9"  
  
So they walked over to platform 9. There was a whole bunch of people dressed to go to the beach sitting on the benches.  
  
"Lily, are you sure this is the right platform?"  
  
Lily sighed, taking out her letter and giving it one last look before breaking the news to her mum. "Umm... mum... it says platform 9 ¾."  
  
"WHAT?" shouted Petunia, Lily's older sister "I knew this was stupid, there's no such thing as stupid magic, I can't believe I believed you... you idiot, you..."  
  
"Petunia, calm down." said Mrs. Evans patting her on the back. People were starting to look at them.  
  
Lily, are you sure it says 9 ¾?" Lily gulped "Positive."  
  
"O.K..." Mrs. Evans was lost for words, she looked to her husband for help, but just then Lily started running off. "Lily..."  
  
Lily ran up to a stranger and talked to them for a while before coming back.  
  
"Lily you shouldn't run off like..."  
  
"Mum" said Lily excitedly "I know where platform 9 ¾ is, you see the people I talked to had an owl so I thought they might be magical. So I went to talk with them and they told me to follow them...come on." she said, grabbing her trolley and pushing it towards the people with the owl.  
  
"Hello, I am Mary Evans" said Mrs. Evans holding out her hand to the lady in front of her.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Evans, I'm Kate, Kate Brown." They shook hands and then Mrs. Brown said, "So is your daughter going to Hogwarts this year?"  
  
"Yes, she is, we didn't actually know about the school until we got the letter."  
  
Mrs. Brown nodded, "My daughter, Natasha is going to Hogwarts this year too and our son, Daniel is in 5th grade this year." Mrs. Brown turned to her daughter, "Natasha, you've already made a friend!" Natasha blushed and smiled at Lily.  
  
"Mum" said Daniel impatiently "Can we go now?"  
  
"Oh yes, O.K., Lily, all you have to do is walk through that barrier over there." Mrs. Brown pointed at the barrier.  
  
Lily stared at her. "Umm... are you sure?"  
  
Mrs. Brown smiled "Daniel you go fist to show Lily."  
  
"O.K Mum." He said before looking around, walking up to the barrier, casually leaning against it and disappearing. Lily gasped.  
  
Mrs. Brown smiled again. "Why don't you go next Lily?"  
  
Mrs. Evans gave Lily a hug. "I think we'll say goodbye here, O.K.?" Lily gave her mum a kiss back, hugged her dad and was about to hug Petunia, but she looked like she was ready to strangle her. So instead Lily gave Petunia a smile and repeated what she had seen Daniel do. She leaned casually on the barrier and fell right through it.  
  
"Whoa..." said Lily looking around her.  
  
"Yeah, whoa." said Natasha smiling, she had followed Lily through the barrier, "That's what I thought when I first saw it." Lily smiled back and saw Mrs. Brown appear too.  
  
"O.K. Natasha." she said giving her a kiss. "Have a good year and don't get into trouble."  
  
"I won't" Mrs. Brown walking off in search for Daniel.  
  
"Let's go find a seat." said Natasha and they started lugging their trunks towards the train.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Remus, have a good year, O.K?" said Mrs. Lupin while standing on platform 9 ¾.  
  
"I will mum."  
  
"Oh... Remus!" she said before giving him a big hug.  
  
"Umm... mum... you can let go now."  
  
"O.K." she said quickly, before straitening herself up. "Have a good trip."  
  
"I will mum." Remus started dragging his trunk up the train and looking for an empty compartment. He found one, put his trunk beside him and sat down.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Now Sirius." Sirius looked up to his Dad's stern face, "Have a good year, but remember to get into Slytherin and..."  
  
"Dad, I don't get to choose which house I get into."  
  
"Sirius, don't interrupt me." He said sternly.  
  
"O.K...can I go now?"  
  
"Just remember to..." But Sirius was gone before he could finish his sentence.  
  
Sirius carried his trunk up the train stairs and started looking for an empty compartment. He opened a door, there was a small boy sitting there with light brown hair and bye eyes. "Umm..." said Sirius," can I sit here?"  
  
I boy looked shocked, "I... I guess so..."  
  
"Thanks." said Sirius smiling, he sat down. "So, what's your name."  
  
"Mine? It's Remus Lupin."  
  
"Remus, huh? Well I'm Sirius Black, you first year?"

Remus nodded. "Me too!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Do you have to go?" Hailey whined as they walked through the barrier.  
  
"Hails..." James sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." he said impatiently for the millionth time.  
  
"But there will be nothing to do at home without you, it'll be boring, I don't want you to go."  
  
"Hailey..."  
  
"Hailey, James has to go to Hogwarts, O.K.? You'll be going in 4 years too." said Mrs. Potter.  
  
"O.K..."  
  
"James, have a good year, O.K.?" she said giving him a hug.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Bye" said Hailey, also giving him a hug.  
  
James smiled "I'll be home by Christmas." He walked towards the train, dragging his trunk behind him, and tried to find a compartment. He found one with only two boys in it. "Uh, hi, this seat taken." he asked.  
  
"Nope." said a guy with black hair and twinkling dark brown eyes.  
  
James sat down. "My names James, what's yours?"  
  
"I'm Sirius, and this is Remus, we're both in first year, and you?"  
  
"First year too."  
  
"Cool."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"I can't believe we haven't found a compartment yet." said an exasperated Lily. "I am so tired of hauling this trunk along."  
  
"I know" agreed Natasha. "All the compartments have like heaps of people in them.  
  
"Hmm... we could always go and sit with you're brother, there was only 3 people in his compartment."  
  
"No way." said Natasha quickly. "I'm not sitting with Daniel, he's probably kill me afterwards anyway. I'd rather sit in the corridor than sit with him."  
  
Lily sighed. Suddenly a compartment door opened on the left of them. A girl with long black hair poked her head out. "Sorry, I just over heard you're conversation. If you need a seat then you can sit here."  
  
Lily smiled. "Thanks so much." she said and started heaving her trunk into the compartment. Natasha followed her in and they sat down.  
  
"Hey, I'm Natasha and this is Lily."  
  
"I'm Kayla; this is my first year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Us too!"  
  
-------------- So, how was that? it's longer than the other one. I know still nothing much has happened, but it was better than the other chapter wasn't it. Oh well, in the next chapter more will happen. Please review!


	3. Having Fun

Disclaimer- ok, everything in here that is JK Rowling's is JK Rowling's, anything in here that isn't JK Rowling's is mine, got that? Oh yeah and the sorting song is actually the sorting song in the first book, so don't give me credit for that, that also belongs to JK Rowling. I tried to write one myself, but...it didn't work too well!  
  
Anyway a big thanks to my second reviewer, starbella!  
  
And now, the story continues...  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
"Firs' years over 'ere, firs' years!" A loud voice boomed over the general hustle of the students getting off the train.  
  
"OMG, is he a giant?" asked Lily curiously, brushing her long red hair away from her face to get a better look.  
  
"No way." said Kayla. "Giants are way taller, he probably half giant or something though."  
  
"His name's Hagrid." said Natasha as they pushed their way through the crowd. "Daniel told me, he's the gamekeeper at Hogwarts."  
  
"O.K. are all you lot firs' years? Well get into th' boats. Only 4 people in each boat."  
  
Lily, Natasha and Kayla quickly got into a boat together before all of them were taken. They were joined by a small girl with short brown hair.  
  
"Can sit here, all the other boats are taken."  
  
"Sure"  
  
"I'm Hannah."  
  
James, Sirius and Remus jumped into a boat, making it rock violently. A short boy with mousey brown hair, edged nervously towards them. "Umm...c-can I sit here?  
  
"No, you can't sit here, my imaginary friend John is sitting here, can't you see him?" said Sirius in a sarcastic voice.  
  
The boy looked disappointed, "O-O.K, I'm sorry, I'll just go..."  
  
"I was kidding, you can sit here... I'll just throw John off the boat; he's a very good swimmer you know." James and Remus collapsed into laughter while Peter climbed in. The boat rocked violently again.  
  
"No rocking th' boats." said Hagrid in a loud voice; he was looking specifically at the 4 boys.  
  
James shrugged; "He didn't say anything about splashing..." he scooped up some water in his hands and flung it right at Sirius. Soon the 4 boys were having a fully fledged water fight. Hagrid was yelling at them to stop. Finally he had to come right up to them, everyone was watching.  
  
"Now, you boys stop this now, you hear?"  
  
Sirius looked up at him with an innocent look on his face. "Sorry Sir, we were just trying to give James a shower, so we could sit next to him. Other wise we had to cover our faces because he smelt so... ow!" James had decided to give Sirius a punch on the arm.  
  
Hagrid was smiling underneath his beard. "Now, you boys be well behaved so we can star' moving, O.K.?" Hagrid turned and started walking back to his boat.  
  
"There're such idiots." came a voice from another boat. James turned to see a boy with black greasy hair. He had an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"So you think we're idiots do you?" said James viciously.  
  
"No, actually I don't think you're idiots." said the boy. "I think you are the most idiotic jerks I have ever seen!"  
  
Sirius looked ready to kill. "Oh, you are so going to pay for that."  
  
"Or..." said James "He could pay for it now." He scooped up water in his hand and threw it right at the boys face. The boy had no time to react; the water hit him straight in the face and was followed by more water thrown from Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Serverus, are you alright?" asked one of his friends.  
  
This time it was Snape's turn to look ready to kill. "You are all going to pay."  
  
"Well, "said James smiling. "It'll have to wait till later, it looks like Hagrids interested in what happens next..." Hagrid was standing in his boat watching them with a frown on his face. James waved at him. Hagird yelled at them to sit down so the boats could start. James, Sirius and Remus sat down so did Hagrid.  
  
Instantly the boats started moving like magic. The little fleet glided along slowly.  
  
Sirius looked at James, "Snivilus, huh, kinda strange name don't you think?"  
  
"Sirius, you idiot, it was Serverus not Snivilus."  
  
Sirius smiled, "Well in that case I think we should keep his name as Snivilus. I mean we're really doing him a favour. Who would call their son Serverus? Snivilus is a much better name." The 4 boys smiled to themselves and started looking at the scenery.  
  
And then suddenly there was a big castle in front if them. Lights were shining out the windows. There were so many towers and peaks it was impossible to count them. There were exclamations of wonder throughout the little fleet.  
  
"Wow, it's so...so...big!"  
  
"Yeah, totally!"  
  
"I can't believe we'll be staying here for like 7 years."  
  
"I know!"  
  
The 4 girls got out of their boat, Hannah walked off to find her friends. Lily, Natasha and Kayla walked up steps to where the group of first years was gathered. A stern looking lady wearing glasses emerged from the doorway and walked down the steps. She turned to look at Hagrid. "You're a little late."  
  
"Yeah, well there was a bit of a hold up..." He looked at the 4 soaking boys who were trying desperately to dry themselves.  
  
Mrs. McGonagall walked up the boys and muttered something that sounded like "Every year there a few that can't control themselves..." she took out her wand and cast a drying spell over them. They were all instantly dry. She walked to the front of the group and addressed them all. "I am Professor McGonagall. Now, all you first years, follow me please." She led the way into the castle and stopped in front a grand pair of doors. "Now everyone will wait here until you are called. Be ready to make one straight line when I come back. You will be sorted alphabetically. Be as quiet as possible. No shouting please." She opened the doors and walked into the great hall before closing them behind her.  
  
"How are we going to be sorted." asked Lily nervously.  
  
Natasha shrugged "Daniel always said something about fighting a dragon, but I think he was saying that to scare me..." She suddenly looked scared "What if he was telling the truth, what if we have to fight a dragon!"  
  
"Nah" came a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Sirius standing there "I've heard that all you have to do is put a hat on your head."  
  
"You sure?" asked Natasha.  
  
"Yup." said James joining the conversation. "I've heard that too, hope I'm in Griffindor."  
  
"Gryffindor? What's Griffindor?"  
  
"Lily! We explained all that on the train remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess I hope in any house but Slytherin."  
  
"Good choice" said Remus. "That's what I hope too." "Anyway" said James, smiling at Lily "What are all your names?"  
  
"Well, I'm Lily, this is Kayla and Natasha, and your names are..."  
  
"Lily, huh? Well I'm James; this is Sirius, Remus and Peter." Peter had just joined his friends.  
  
At that moment Professor McGonagall came back outside "Follow me, in single file now." then she turned around ad walked back inside. Everyone got into a big line and followed her inside. The hall was huge. There were 4 big long tables in a row. Lily guessed there were for the 4 houses. They reached the front of the hall. There was a small wooden stool in the middle of the floor. On the stool sat an old dusty hat. When everyone was quiet the hat opened his mouth (which was actually just a rip along his side) and much to Lily's surprised, started singing.  
  
'You may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge from what you see,  
I'll eat myself, if you can find,  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat,  
And I cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head,  
The sorting hat can't see,  
So try my on and I will tell you,  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Griffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their, daring, nerve and chilvary,  
Set the Griffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none),  
For I'm a thinking Cap!'  
  
The hall burst into applause while the first years at the front looked even scared than before. What if I don't get into a house with my friends? Lily thought nervously.  
  
"Now, first years, when I call your name you will come to the front, sit on the stool and try on the hat, understood?" There was silence. Professor McGonagall took that for a yea and started reading out names. "Hannah Abbey" The girl that had sat with Lily, Natasha and Kayla on the boat walked slowly up the front. She picked up the hat and sat on the stool.  
  
There was a few seconds silence and then... "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table clapped loudly as Hannah ran eagerly over to join them.  
  
"Sirius Black" Professor McGonagall read out. Sirius winked at James and then walked confidently up the stool. This was his chance to prove himself. He sat down. He would show everyone he was different. He put on the hat. He was NOT going to get into Slytherin like the rest of his family... "Another Black hey?" Said the hat to itself. "I know where to put you in..."  
  
"Not Slytherin" thought Sirius desperately, "Please, not Slytherin."  
  
"Not Slytherin, eh?" The hat thought, "Yes... I see a will to prove yourself, I see, you would do well in Slytherin, but... better be GRIFFINDOR!" Sirius took the hat off his head, smiling and walked gratefully over to the applauding Griffindor table.  
  
"Natasha Brown" called Professor McGonagall. It was Natasha's turn to walk to the front. She sat down and put the hat on. The hat immediately started thinking. "Another Brown, this is an easy one... GRIFFINDOR!" The Griffindor table applauded once more as Natasha went to sit next to Sirius. Her brother called out to her, "Good work Tash." She smiled and then went back to watching the sorting.  
  
The sorting continued, Lily, Kayla, Remus, James and Peter all got sorted into Griffindor. Dumbledore stood up "And now, our first years have been sorted, so I have two words for all of you. TUCK IN!" Instantly the empty plates, dishes and jugs filled with food and drink.  
  
"Wow, how do they do that" asked an amazed Lily.  
  
"I don't know." said Kayla, also marveling.  
  
"And I don't care" said Sirius with his mouth full. He swallowed. "It tastes great, does it matter where it comes from?" he said quickly before stuffing his face again.  
  
"Boys." Natasha said, rolling her eyes, they all burst out laughing before doing what Dumbledore asked and "tucking in" to the delicious food.

--------------------------------- O.K how was that? Now if you just read that then PLEASE reveiw, it only takes a few seconds of your time and it will make me happy. Isn't it a good feeling when you make someone happy?

Anyway, yes, there was heaps to dialog in that chapter, i am trying to make less dialog, but it's not working. Anyway, once again... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	4. The First Prank

Disclaimer- I own all the characters that are not in Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns everything that is in Harry Potter  
  
OK now...I know there were a few pretty big mistakes in the third chapter. If you find any more, than you can review and I might change the mistakes in the near future. I should really concentrate when I'm writing these chapters, but I can't when my mum is yelling at me to get off the computer and I'm typing as fast as I can to finish a chapter... anyway, now the computer is all mine, so I can concentrate.  
  
I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this. If you are one of those people who has read this and not reviewed then please review, and if you don't know how to review then I will teach you. All you have to do is press the little button at the bottom of the page that says GO. Then you either log in for a signed review, if you can login. Or if u can't you type in some random name and then type in some compliments or criticism in the box, and then you press the button that says SEND REVIEW. Now, I won't take any excuses for people not reviewing. So review!  
  
Anyway, after that highly interesting lesson on making reviews I will present to you the 4th chapter...  
  
Chapter 4- The First Prank  
  
"Now that we are all fed and watered." said Dumbledore as the remains of the desert disappeared from the feast. "I have a few announcements. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students. Also that exploding chewing gum and Icicle bombs have been added to the list of Prohibited Things. This list consists of 92 items. If you will to check anything, the list is pinned up outside Mr. Filched office. Now, without further ado, I would like to introduce the new Head boy and Girl. The Head boy for this year is Nick Skiters from Griffindor." The Griffindor table applauded loudly. "The new head girl is Pearl Johnson from Rawenclaw." The Rawenclaws clapped loudly. "Now, all of you need a good night sleep... Well off you go!"  
  
Students started moving out slowly, lead by the prefects.  
  
"Come on Griffindor, this way... I said THIS way." said Daniel getting annoyed at the few people who chose to ignore him.  
  
"I didn't know your brother was a prefect." said Kayla.  
  
"Well, now you know. He's been talking about it ever since he got the badge. He's not having that much luck is he?" Said Natasha, watching Daniel yelling at the top of his lungs and still be ignored by a few students.  
  
"Hmm... not really."  
  
"Hey!" James said suddenly. "Do you want to make his job even harder for him?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Like pretend to fight in the middle of the staircase and then run off when Daniel comes to break us up?" Natasha said with a smile. "That would be funny."  
  
"It would..." Sirius said "But I have a better idea." He motioned for them to all huddle together while he discussed the plan.  
  
"O.K. ready to run?" said Remus as Sirius handed them all little balls from his pocket.  
  
"Where do we run?"  
  
"Up the stairs."  
  
"O.K."  
  
"3, 2, 1...GO!" They dropped the little bombs at the same time. The staircase was covered in a cloud of smoke. People were heard coughing from the horrible smell. There was disaster as everyone tried their hardest to get off the staircase. Many younger students were knocked to the floor in the commotion. Daniel could be seen running around with some other prefects trying to find a spell that would rid the smoke and smell. While all this was going on James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily Natasha and Kayla had managed to run up the stairs and avoid most of the chaos. In fact, they were squashed into a store room, laughing as hard as it was possible laugh at their prank.  
  
When they had finally calmed down enough to talk Kayla looked towards Sirius. "What were those things? You said they were dung bombs, but dung bombs don't make smoke."  
  
"I know," Said Sirius proudly. "I made a few modifications and came up with my fabulous dung cum smoke bombs. Which I like to call Sirius the great, wonderful and fabulouses fabulous, super, deluxe, dung cum smoke bombs!"  
  
This remark caused exaggerated groans come from all directions of the store room. "How much more up yourself can you get?" said James loudly.  
  
"What? Don't you like the name?" asked Sirius with a sarcastic sniff. "Fine, just call them Sirius the wonderful fabulouses fabulous, super dung cum smoke bombs."  
  
"What did you change?"  
  
"I left out the great and the deluxe."  
  
"How about we just call them dung cum smoke bombs."  
  
"Well if you insist." Sirius said with a sigh. "But just remember that I made them."  
  
"Another thing I would like ask." Kayla said. "Was there any reason you had dung bombs in your pocket. I mean most people don't walk around with dung bombs in their pocket."  
  
"Well, they are dung cum smoke bombs, not dung bombs and there is a reason I had dung cum smoke in my pocket." Sirius said mysteriously  
  
"What?  
  
"Well...should I tell you?"  
  
"Sirius, hurry up and tell us."  
  
"O.K., I will it's no big secret really." Sirius smiled. "I always carry around these dung cum smoke bombs because then whenever I get the chance I can throw one into my brother's room. When he's not there of course."  
  
They all stared at him for a second. "That's so mean." Lily said at last. "Why do you do that?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Hate him. Mum and Dad like him so much more, and I mean, he's always looking for ways to do something like that to me. So why shouldn't I do it to Regulus?"  
  
James looked at him strangely. "And your Mum and Dad let you that? If I threw dung cum bombs into my little sisters room I'd probably be grounded forever."  
  
Sirius looked at James, "They can never prove it's me. By the time they go into the room the smoke has disappears and it just leaves a bad smell. His room..." Sirius stopped and stared at the door, the handle turned, the door opened, and the someone outside did not look happy...

------------------------------He he, can you guess who opened the door? Anyway I'm going to make you guess. The first person who guesses who the person was behind the door gets to choose the name of James's owl. I don't know why, I just feel like giving some sort of reward to the person who guesses first. Aren't I nice. I know only a few people are reading this, but anyway. You can only guess one name per review. Anyway, I think it's pretty obvious who opened the door, but I guess that's because I'm writing it.

And yes, Amyranth, just to please you I have put a little more description in. I know there's still not that much description, but I tries my hardest. Aren't I nice.  
  
O.K, I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to stop it there. Anyway, go review now and guess who opened the door. Hehe this is fun...


	5. In Trouble

Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns what she owns, I own what I own. What is the point of these? It's kinda obvious I don't own some famous characters from famous books. Wish I did though....  
  
Whoo Hoo, one day until holidays!!!! yay!!! I can't wait!!!  
  
Anyway, after those few minutes of rejoicing, Wow, I am so happy. Heaps of ppl have reviewed and that makes my happy. That is why I have decided to write this chapter earlier than I thought I would be writing it. Thank-you to everyone who reviewed. You have made my life happy! OK, I am not so obsessed with fanfiction that reviews make my life happy, I mean lots of other thing make my life happy too....ok...if you can't understand what I am saying, then don't worry, just read the next chapter, and review too.  
  
Anyway just to everyone who has commented on my spelling, I am very sorry and I really am working on it. One day I will fix it all! "yeah right", everyone says under their breath. O.K, here's the next chappie.  
  
Wait... I have to add something. You know how I had that sort of comp. thing to who could guess who opened the door first? Well Chocolate Monkey guessed it right! Everyone claps loudly and does that whistly thing OK; now Chocolate Monkey, u can choose the name of James owl! If you want to, that is... just send it in a review and then when ever I mention James owl (which may not be very often) everyone will know that Chocolate Monkey thought of the name! O.K, now that is done, please R&R!  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
Daniel stepped into the store room and turned on the light. "I expect you are the culprits that set of the dung bombs, you will...."  
  
"Actually," Sirius interrupted "They are called dung cum bombs. If you are going to tell us off at least use the right words!" Lily started giggling, but cleverly covered it up with a cough when Daniel looked at her. But that set the rest off and soon they were all laughing together with a very stunned Daniel standing in the doorway. But Daniel soon regained his confidence and started again.  
  
"All of you will be severely punished. "He said loudly. "It if my job as prefect to take you to Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Dan," Said Natasha suddenly "It was just a bit of fun."  
  
"Natasha." Said Daniel surprised. "You were in this as well?"  
  
"Well..." Natasha said uncomfortably.  
  
"I expect better from you." Daniel put on his most grown up voice. "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
Daniel started getting angry. "I have told you so many times not to get yourself into trouble at Hogwarts, because what if Dumbledore sees that's you're being naughty and decides to take my badge away because he thinks I'm like you? Anyway, all of you are coming with me to Professor McGonagall, now."  
  
He turned and walked importantly our of the broom cupboard with the seven first years following him. Natasha looked she was about to cry.  
  
"It's O.K. Tash." Lily said comfortingly.  
  
"I'm fine Lils, I just hate it when he tells me off, he's only 4 years older than me and he acts like he knows everything." Natasha whispered angrily. Daniel led them to an office and then knocked on the door. "Come in." He opened the door and walked in proudly. They all followed him in.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, these students set off smoke bombs in the..."  
  
"Actually they are dung cum..." Sirius interrupted.  
  
"They set of smoke bombs on the staircase." Daniel continued strongly. "They have caused a lot of havoc and chaos, to say the least."  
  
Professor McGonagall looked up "Is this true?"  
  
Sirius took this chance to make his point. "No, it is not true, because they were not smoke bombs; they were dung cum smoke bombs." There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, in which James took his chance to step on Sirius' foot to stop him making any more stupid comments.  
  
"Well." Professor McGonagall said slowly. "You have all caused a lot of trouble and shall be receiving a detention each tomorrow. I will also be telling you the time and place tomorrow morning. 50 points will be taken form Gryffindor"  
  
Daniel looked like the world was about to end. "50 points Professor? Isn't that a bit much?"  
  
"Daniel that is for me to decide and no it is not a bit much, now will you please take these first years to the Gryffindor common room."  
  
"Yes Professor." Said Daniel, before walking back through the door followed by the first years. As soon as they were out of the office Daniel started telling them off again.  
  
"See what you have done, 50 points, 50 points from Gryffindor and it's the first day back. Everyone's going to think I did it because you're my sister..."  
  
"Why would they think you've done it?" asked Natasha getting angry and annoyed. "You're the goody-two-shoes prefect here, we did it, not you, and I'm not like joined with you or anything, we're separate people.  
  
Daniel turned on her. "Goody –two-shoes? I can't believe you're calling me names like that. I am four years older than you, I know best and I know what you did is absolutely wrong and Mum is going to hear about this. Oh, and you can find your own way to the common room. The password is Wingardium Leviosa. I'm going to the owlerly." And he stomped off in the other direction.  
  
"You two really get along. "Remus said, with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, like two peas in a pod." Said Sirius, also smiling.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Good work Tash, now we've lost our escort." James sighed.  
  
"Well...anyone know the way to the common room?" Asked Kayla.  
  
"I know the way to all common rooms, young Madame." said a voice from behind them. They turned to see a painting of a woman in an orange dress. She was sitting on an elaborately decorated couch, filled with cushions and draped with silk shawls. "Please to meet you all I am sure, I am Madame Canatas."  
  
"She, she just talked..." said Lily faintly.  
  
"Yeah, portraits talk here." said James absentmindedly. "Anyway, Madame Canatas we would appreciate it if you could tell us the way to the Gryffindor common room."  
  
"Oh yes, Gryffindor, well, you must walk right until you come to a turn. Turn left and then walk straight..." Madame Canatas went on for so long Lily was totally lost at the end of it. All she understood was that a portrait of a lady in a pink dress hid the common room.  
  
"Thank you." James said, nodding. At least he understood, thought Lily. They started walking in the direction that Madame Canatas had described.  
  
Lily looked at James. "You actually remember what she said?"  
  
"Well, kinda. I mean most of it was just 'walk straight and keep walking straight, don't turn unless you see this statue, only that statue, not the one before...' well you get what I mean. If you cut all that out you end up with proper directions!"  
  
Lily laughed, "Yeah, I guess, I wasn't even listening." They all walked in silence for a few minutes, but not for too long.  
  
"So what did Daniel say the password was again?"  
  
"Um, like Wigarium Lividiaso."  
  
"No no, it was Widosa Liadium."  
  
"Nah, it was something like Ligardium Widiosa."  
  
"No, it was Wingardium Leviosa you idiots!" corrected Remus.  
  
"Oh yeah... well Daniel was mumbling when he said it." Sirius added  
  
"No actually he was shouting."  
  
"Same thing."  
  
"I hate Daniel." Natasha said.  
  
"We would never have guessed."  
  
"But honestly, I mean 'I am four years older than you, I know best and I know what you did was absolutely wrong and Mum is going to hear about this'." Natasha imitated Daniels voice. They all laughed.  
  
"Good imitation!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password please." she said.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa." The portrait swung back to reveal a hole in the wall.  
  
"This is the common room?" asked Sirius stupidly, looking at the hole in the wall.  
  
"Sirius, I think you're supposed to go through the hole."  
  
"Oh, yeah, right, I knew that." Sirius scrambled through the hole followed by the others. They found themselves in a gigantic room full of red couches, arm chairs and tables. There was a big fireplace in the middle of one wall where the fire was happily sizzling away. There were a few people sitting on the couches reading. The rest were up in their dormitories.  
  
"Wow, this is so cool!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually in the wizarding world." Said Lily dreamily.  
  
"Well, see you girls." Said James before bounding up the boys staircase followed by Sirius, Remus and Peter. The girls walked sleepily up to their own dormitories. When they reached the top of the stairs they saw a lot of doors.  
  
"So... which one?"  
  
"Maybe the one that has FIRST YEARS written on it. Come on." They opened the door and walked in. There were already two girls in the room getting ready for bed.  
  
"Um...hi." said Kayla awkwardly.  
  
"Hi." Said one of the girls. She had light brown hair and a pretty smile. "You must be the other first years, I was wondering why there were three extra beds. Anyway, I'm Charlotte and this is Lizzie." She said pointing to a girl with blond hair. The girl smiled and said hi.  
  
Lily smiled back, immediately liking their new room mates. "I'm Lily, this is Natasha and Kayla."  
  
"Hey, just call me Tash." Natasha said, before collapsing onto a bed. "This ones mine!"  
  
"This is mine!"  
  
"Fine, I'll have the only one left." Lily sighed  
  
"I'm first in the shower." Kayla said, grabbing her towel and PJ's, running into the bathroom and closing the door.  
  
"I'm next." Natasha yelled.  
  
"And again, I'll just be last." Lily said, smiling at her newly made friends.  
  
-------------------------------- How was that? That was a really fun chappie to write, I just hope it is as fun to read! hehehe. And I did read this through a few times so if there is spelling mistakes then I'm sorry, but I tried my best. Anyway, now go and review and make me happy! 


	6. Breakfast

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns everything she owns. I own anything she doesn't own.  
  
Here is the 6th chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now go and read this and don't forget to review.  
  
Chapter 6- Breakfast  
  
"Wakey, wakey, Lils." Kayla said. She was kneeling next to Lily's bed and shaking her gently. She had been doing so for the past 10 minutes.  
  
"5 more minutes." Lily whined.  
  
"Lily, hurry up, lessons start in 45 minutes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lily, I'm going to have to pull you out of your bed." Natasha said threateningly.  
  
"Oh come on, just a few more minutes."  
  
"Lily, Charlotte and Lizzie left ages ago. GET UP NOW!"  
  
"O.K., I'm up." Lily said sleepily. She pulled off her covers and got out of bed. "Then at least give me 5 minutes to get ready." She picked up a towel and walked into the bathroom. After a few seconds they heard the shower being turned on.  
  
"No one can have a shower and get changed in 5 minutes."  
  
"Oh well." Natasha said, tying her hair in pony tail. "Give her 10 minutes and then we'll leave without her."  
  
"O.K. then." Kayla looked at her watch. "10 minutes from... now." They sat down to time Lily.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Come on James, time to get up." Remus said, shaking him.  
  
"He looks dead." Peter looked worried.  
  
"Aww, Peter's worried about Jamesie, maybe he's in a deep sleep like snow white and if you go and kiss him he'll wake up and then you'll go and get married and live happily ever after." Sirius said cheekily.  
  
"Sirius, that's sick." Remus turned away from James. "I can't wake him up."  
  
"Here, let me try. JAMESIE, GET UP NOW, THE BUILING IS ON FIRE, WE NEED TO GO!!!" Sirius yelled, shaking James.  
  
James sat up suddenly. "A fire? Where?" He said urgently.  
  
The others burst into laughter. "I can't believe you fell for that."  
  
"Yeah, I mean, James, I thought you were smarter than that!"  
  
"I guess we were wrong."  
  
"Shut up." Said James, annoyed. "Anyway, you didn't need to pretend there was a fire to wake me up."  
  
"Yes we did, we tried like everything else and it didn't work."  
  
"Fine, let's just get down to breakfast." James said putting on his robes and tying his shoes. "Let's go."  
  
They opened the door. "You know, we really need a password for that door." James said.  
  
"Yeah, anyone can get in if we don't" Peter agreed.  
  
"Hmm, oh well, we'll do that later, we need to et down to breakfast now."  
  
"Yeah, I'm starved."  
  
"Sirius, you ate half the last night." James commented.  
  
"And James ate the other half." Remus smiled.  
  
"We did not eat half the table."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Wonder what's for breakfast." Peter said. They walked into the great hall. There were already many people there. They tables were laid with all different kinds of breakfast food, from cereal to pancakes. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table. People were glancing suspiciously at them. James heard one of them say, "Those are the kids that made us loose 50 house points. I can't believe them." James felt uncomfortable and guilty. But Sirius couldn't care less, as soon as they had sat down Sirius had started shoveling food down his throat.  
  
"Sirius, you eat like a pick up truck." James said smiling. He decided he didn't care what people thought of him and started to eat on a more civilized manner.  
  
"I'm not a truck." Sirius said, spraying food everywhere.  
  
"Sirius, keep your mouth shut when you eat." Remus said.  
  
Sirius swallowed his mouthful and then repeated- "I'm not a truck."  
  
"Fine, you're not a truck, you happy?"  
  
"Hey look, it's the girls."  
  
Lily, Natasha and Kayla had just walked into the great hall and were looking for a seat. James waved at them. Lily waved back and they walked over to the guys.  
  
"Hey you guys." Natasha said, sitting next to Sirius. Kayla sat next to Natasha and Lily sat on the other side, next to James.  
  
"Hey you gals." Remus said. He appeared to be the only one without his mouth full.  
  
"You're late" Said Sirius. He had, thankfully, also swallowed his food.  
  
"What do you mean we're late?" Kayla asked, spurring a pancake with her fork and putting it on her plate.  
  
"Well, most people got down here 25 minutes ago."  
  
"It was Lily's fault, she took ages getting ready."  
  
"I didn't take that long."  
  
"Well, you said 5 minutes, we gave you 10 and you took 20."  
  
"You girls better eat quickly or you're going to miss class."  
  
"Whatever." Natasha said, pouring maple syrup on pancake. Lily took the maple syrup from her. "Don't worry, we'll eat quickly." She picked up her knife and fork.  
  
Professor McGonagall came up to them. "Here are your timetables." she said, giving them all an A4 sized card, and then she took out slips from her pocket and handed them all one. "And these are you're detentions. The time and place are on the slip, you will be punctual." she said before moving on.  
  
"My detentions at 7:00 at the hospital wing" said Kayla frowning.  
  
"Mine too." Lily exclaimed.  
  
"And mine." said Natasha. "At least we're all together."  
  
"Mine's at 7:00 too, but at the greenhouses." said James.  
  
"Yeah, same." said Sirius. "Remus?"  
  
"Same as you."  
  
"Me too." said Peter.  
  
"I can't believe I got a detention." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, my parents are going to be so mad." Natasha agreed.  
  
Kayla groaned. "How could I be so stupid."  
  
"Hey, come on." Said Sirius smiling. "It could be fun."  
  
"Yeah, you never know, it might be fun." James picked up his glass of orange juice.  
  
"It's detention." said Lily annoyed. "It's not... Oh my gosh, Kayla behind you!" Kayla turned. There were thousands of owls flying in through the windows.  
  
"Chill, Lily, it's the mail." James laughed.  
  
"M-mail?"  
  
"Yeah, look I got a letter." an owl dropped a letter on Sirius's plate. Sirius picked it up and opened it. He was smiling when he finished reading it.  
  
"What is it?" Asked James curiously.  
  
"See for yourself." He passed the letter to James.  
  
"Hmm." he said scanning through the letter. "And, you're happy because of this." James asked, surprised.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can I read it too."  
  
"Hey, I'll read it out." Sirius said taking the letter from James. "To Sirius, We are very disappointed in you. How could you let the hat sort you into Gryffindor? You have ruined the family reputation. Every Black has been in Slytherin and now you go and get yourself into Gryffindor. Sirius Black, you are going to request to Dumbledore to be resorted, understand? And don't come home unless you're in Slytherin. From Mr. and Mrs. Black." Sirius finished, smiling.  
  
"Sirius that is not something you smile about."  
  
"Do they really mean 'don't come home'?"  
  
"Are you going to be resorted?"  
  
"No way, why would I be resorted? And they'll forget they said anything about not coming home."  
  
"Whatever Sirius you are crazy."  
  
"Hey Tash, look, you got a letter too." An owl had just dropped a white envelope on her lap. She opened it and read through it before turning back to them with exactly the same expression on her face.  
  
"I hate Daniel!"  
  
"Tash, you have told us that a million times."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you going to read your letter out? I did."  
  
She looked down at the letter. "Whatever. Dear Natasha." She started. "We got a letter from Daniel telling us how you dropped dung bombs down the stairs and now have a detention. Is this true? Natasha, we don't want this to happen again. We want you to be a good girl and follow your brother's example. Daniel never got a detention and we shouldn't hear that you have another one. O.K? Anyway, congratulations on getting into Gryffindor. Love Mum and Dad." She looked up.  
  
"Natasha, that was very wrong of you, you should follow your brother's example Natasha." Sirius said in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Shut up Sirius. Anyway, how much longer till lessons?" She said picking up her timetable.  
  
"Another 15 minutes. I've got potions first with Slytherins."  
  
"Me to."  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And me."  
  
"Same."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"So we all potions first, then transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Let's get our books." They all got up to leave.  
  
"Natasha, I see you have a letter from Mum and Dad." came a voice from behind them. Natasha turned, then put on a fake smile and said in a very fake happy voice "Daniel, how good to see you!"  
  
"Tash, I hope you're happy."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Your detention."  
  
"Yeah, I'm really happy." she said sarcastically.  
  
"I want you to know that I have never got a detention in my life and it's the first day and you already got one. That is very bad Natasha."  
  
"Daniel, you're making me late for class, so I have to leave so I don't get another detention. See Daniel, I'm being good. I'm getting to class on time!"  
  
"Oh, sorry for holding you up," Daniel said, but he was smiling now. "I'm glad you're thinking about time management Tash." He patted her on the back and walked past them. Natasha stared and then turned to her friends who were trying their hardest not to laugh.  
  
"Um...I was joking about wanting to be on class on time. I was kinda supposed to offend him." They couldn't hold their laughter in any longer and burst out laughing before going back to their dormitories to fetch their books.  
  
------------------ Yes, I know, there was heaps of dialog in that. And yes, I did try to put more description in. and yes, I did fail miserably. Anyway, go and review now and make me happy. 


	7. Classes

Disclaimer- Do I have to put this in? I own what I own. J.K Rowling owns what J.K Rowling owns. Is that good enough?  
  
O.K. Unfortunately no one gave me a good name for the potions teacher and so I have put in a really crappy name. I'm really sorry, but I might change the potions teachers name if I find a better one. Does anyone have a good name for the potions teacher?  
  
O.K. This is chapter 7. It doesn't really have a point. Oh...wait it kinda has a point. Whatever, just read it. It's a little short, I'm sorry.  
  
Chapter 7- Classes  
  
Potions was the first time James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had seen Snape since the incident on the boats. When they were waiting outside the dungeons for the teacher, Snape decided it was time to for them to pay for what they had done to them on the boat. As the four Gryffindor first years walked up, Snape took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Peter. He smiled. "Remember when I said you were going to pay on the boats. Well I never break my word."  
  
Sirius smiled back. "Well, you're an honest fellow aren't you? I'm sure Mummy would be proud!" A few people laughed at Sirius's joke.  
  
Snape's smile disappeared. "You don't want to mess with me." In his mind he was deciding the best spell to use, but realized that he hadn't learnt any.  
  
"Well actually Snivellus, that's exactly what he want to do." said James and in a flash he had his wand out too.  
  
Peter looked a bit worried. "Do we really want to mess with him?" He whispered to James.  
  
James scowled at him and looked disgusted. How could someone be such a big coward? But before he could answer Peter's question the dungeon door opened and the Potions teacher stepped out. He looked angry when he saw the boys with their wands out.  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor." He barked. "I arrive about 2 minutes late and you decide to have a fight in the hallway? That is not how things work in this school."  
  
James looked amazed. "But Professor, what about him?" he said pointing at Snape.  
  
"What about him?" He replied nastily before walking inside. It was clear that he favoured his own house more than others.  
  
"I can't believe him." Sirius whispered scornfully to James as they walked into the classroom. "How can teachers favour their house? That's not fair."  
  
James sighed. "Maybe McGonagall will favour us." he said.  
  
But it turned out that Professor McGonagall didn't favour anybody, like Professor Thorndust did. Transfiguration went pretty well and soon became James's favourite subject. Professor McGonagall walked in at the start of the lesson and addressed everyone in a formal voice. "I am Professor McGonagall. Transfiguration is some of the most dangerous and complex magic you will learn at Hogwarts." She said, looking around the class. "You must pay attention to pass this subject." She then turned to her table and took out her wand. She muttered something under her breath and the in the place of the table was a white horse, pawing restlessly at the ground. The class gasped.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Oh my gosh..."  
  
"That is so cool!"  
  
Professor McGonagall turned the horse back into a table and turned back to the class. "You will not be doing anything this complicated for many years." She then gave them all a match and asked them to turn it into a needle. At the end of the lesson only James had managed to turn his match into a perfect needle.  
  
"Very good James." Professor McGonagall said in front of the class. James smiled.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
As they walked to lunch after Transfiguration James couldn't stop bragging about his perfect needle. "It was easy; I only had to try a few times. I like transfig."  
  
"Easy for you to say. You didn't get any homework either." said Sirius sulkily.  
  
"All you have to do is practice turning a match into a needle."  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately the more I try, the more match like my match looks like."  
  
"Whatever Sirius..."  
  
The rest of the day past uneventfully. After charms (the last lesson of the day) all 7 of the first years began to dread their upcoming detentions. As they walked down to dinner only the boys seemed to having proper conversion. The girls were either walking in silence or complaining about the detentions.  
  
"Cheer up girls," James said unhelpfully. "I'm sure detention will be great!"  
  
"James that is the most idiotic thing you have ever said." Lily snapped back.  
  
"Hey, I was trying to cheer you all up. You look like you've drunk a bottle of washing detergent!" Even the Lily had to smile at that. They walked into the great hall and sat down at the end of the table. Sirius immediately started stuffing his face.  
  
"What's the rush?" asked Natasha curiously.  
  
"No rush." Sirius said quickly before stuffing more food in his face.  
  
"Than why the hell are you eating so quickly?" Kayla asked.  
  
Sirius smiled. "Have you heard of the saying, eat breakfast like a king, eat lunch like a prince and eat dinner like a pauper?"  
  
"So...you're eating like a pauper?" James asked. "It _really_ doesn't look like you're eating like a pauper."  
  
"Well," Sirius said thoughtfully. "I'm not exactly eating like a pauper. I'm eating like a pauper would eat if he saw all this food!"  
  
"Sirius." groaned Remus.  
  
Lily looked at her watch "I hour until we have to be at detentions." she said uncomfortably.  
  
"Lils, cheer up," said Kayla "I mean, we're only at the hospital wing. It can't be that bad."  
  
"I know, but I don't want to go to detention." Lily whined.  
  
"Would it help if I told a joke?" Sirius suggested.  
  
"No." Natasha said at once. "Any joke told by you can't be good."  
  
Oh, come on..." Sirius whined. "Let me tell a joke."  
  
"Fine, one joke." James said.  
  
"O.K." said Sirius in thought. "Does anyone have a good joke?"  
  
"Sirius, I can't believe you!" groaned Natasha.  
  
James was smiling. "Hey, I liked that joke!"  
  
"God, looks like James and Sirius have no sense of humor." Remus said.  
  
"Looks like James and Sirius have no sense at all!" teased Lily.  
  
"Hey...that's not fair." complained James.  
  
"Yeah, you're so mean..." Sirius pretended to sob. "I mean I was the one that got you to forget about your detention for a while."  
  
"Oh no!" Lily groaned. "Did you have to make me remember about my detention? Sirius, you're so mean!" Lily looked at her watch again. 45 minutes until detention...  
  
----------------- O.K. everyone that was it. I really didn't feel like putting in the detention in this chapter. I'm sorry, but it'll be in the next one. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed.  
  
**StarBella**- You have reviewed so much. Thanks heaps! Yeah, I kinda noticed that Lily and James are supposed to hate eachother and I'll probably make them do something funny, but I'm not sure yet. I might make it like not realistic. I don't know, I can't make up my mind! If anyone wants me to do anything in particular with the story then tell me and I'll see if I like the idea. Anyway luv ya!  
  
**Ginny Wealsy**- Thankyou so much for reviewing. You've made me really happy. You're right about the second chapter. I might change it later so Lily's sister mutters something like you said, but I'll see about that.  
  
**tai-04** – Thanks for reviewing, even if you didn't read the whole thing!  
  
**deal-with-it** – thankyou so much. You were the first reviewer I ever had and you made the review I had ever got. I was so happy and I like called the whole family to come and see my first review! Anyway, thanks a lot for reviewing.  
  
**Lady-Marauder18** – thanks for reviewing. I know I should fix my spelling, but I just such at checking over things. I think my spelling gotten better...!  
  
**Chocolate Monkey**- Thanks. I'm so glad you like the story. And just remember that you have to give me the name of James's owl because you won my little contest thing. But maybe you ran away and will never look at this again... oh...  
  
**Chantel J**- I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**Safire**- Thank you for reviewing. I like the marauders too. Thanks!  
  
**Amyranth**- O.K, you only reviewed once and I've got a feeling you've run away from this story and will never look at it again. Well, thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry about all the dialog and I will try to fix up my spelling mistakes and stuff. O.k?  
  
O.K, I think that was everyone. If I forgot you then I'm SO sorry. Anyway, bye! and plz review! 


	8. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer- I own what I own. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.  
  
Hello everybody. I would first like to say a HUGE sorry to everyone because I haven't updated in ages. But I have an excuse, my computer wasn't working. And that is true, ask my mum. It wasn't working. Acctually it still isn't working, but I just had to write a chapter(no matter how bad it is) because I hadn't written one in ages. I'm actually on my dads laptop. Anyway, I hope you will forgive me and not be angry with me. And this chapter really sucks. Sorry, but I had to write it quickly so I could finish it before my dad needs his laptop again. Anyway, thanks to chocolate monkey, I like your name and I will use it later. And also thankyou to everyone who reviewed., YOU RULE!!!! And for now...On with the show....  
  
Chapter 8- The Truth Comes Out  
  
Lily, Kayla and Natasha walked slowly and unwillingly up the hospital wing for their detention. Lily looked at her watch for the millionth time that day. "Oh my gosh, it's nearly 7:00 already."  
  
"So?" asked Natasha. "The slower we go the slower we get there, right?"  
  
"Yeah, apart from the fact the McGonagall told us to punctual" Said Kayla, catching on to what Lily was saying. "Come on."  
  
They ran up the last two stair cases and stopped in front of the hospital wing door. Madame Tresco opened the door. "You're late."  
  
"Yes." Lily said. "We're sorry."  
  
Madame Tresco eyed the three panting first years curiously for a while before turning her back and leading them indoors. Her long sapphire blue robe reached her heels. Her blonde hair swayed as she strode purposefully over to a cabinet on the left of the hospital wing. There were no students in the beds they passed. "Here." Madame Tresco pointed to the cabinet. "This morning someone knocked into this cabinet and all the bottles fell out. I had to put them back in a hurry. When I saw Professor McGonagall she told me not to bother to do it properly so I could leave it for you. This is your detention. Put the bottles in alphabetical order, no magic. I will come and check on you from time to time. If you finish call me." Madame Tresco left the hospital wing.  
  
Natasha stared at the cabinet. "There must be hundreds of bottles in here. This will take us forever."  
  
Lily opened the cabinet and started taking out all the bottles. Natasha fell to her knees and started helping. "Well..." Said Kayla slowly. "I can see you don't need my help..."  
  
"We need your help." Natasha said in the midst of many bottles now lying on the floor.  
  
Kayla sighed. "It was worth a try." They began their long and tedious job.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The girls may have been worried about being late but the boys certainly weren't. They were strolling leisurely across the grounds in the direct of the greenhouses, 15 minutes late. Sirius yawned, "Wonder what's for detention."  
  
"Well it won't be long until we find out." James said "We're nearly there."  
  
They kept walking and were greeted by a rather short teacher. The teacher was shouting. "You're late, very late, why are you late? Is there a reason you are late?"  
  
Sirius stopped in front of the teacher; he was quite a bit taller than the man. Sirius put on a surprised expression and said. "I didn't know we were late, my watch says we're 5 minutes early."  
  
"Where is your watch?" asked the teacher.  
  
"Um..." thought Sirius. While James mentally cursed him. "James threw it in the lake." He finished lamely.  
  
The teacher sighed, he was used to this. "Your job is to clean up these greenhouses." The teacher said, pointing to the three closest greenhouses. "They must be clean; there will be no dirt on the floor when you are finished. No magic will be used. The brooms are in the cupboard, and remember, a rolling stone gathers no moss."  
  
The teacher left, leaving the boys utterly confused. "I've always wondered what that saying meant." James said as he opened the greenhouse door.  
  
"I always thought it meant that if you want your stone to have no moss on it then roll it." Sirius said, while picking up a broom. "But that doesn't really make sense there, unless he wants us to roll stones..."  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say." James exclaimed.  
  
Sirius stared at James for a second before pointing at him and laughing his head off. James looked at him uncomfortably. "What's so funny?"  
  
Sirius stopped laughing and looking at James. "You have confirmed my suspicions."  
  
The three boys stared at Sirius, having no idea what he was talking about. Sirius started to explain. "Remember, on our way to dinner, Lily said exactly the same thing as James just said. James is copying Lily. James is in love with Lily!"  
  
James looked at Sirius. He turned to Remus and Peter who were smiling at him now. "What!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Come on Jamesie, it's obvious." Sirius continued. "I can just tell you like her."  
  
"But, but I don't..."  
  
"James, don't lie, we're your friends." Remus said, joining in.  
  
"I don't like Lily." James said exasperatedly. "How do you know I like Lily?"  
  
"James, I've know you for what? 2 days? I should know all your deepest darkest secrets by now!" Sirius said, winking at Remus.  
  
"Yeah, that's what friends are for." Remus winked back.  
  
"Just admit it James. You like Lily." Sirius insisted.  
  
'But...I don't..."

"Come on, admit it." Continued Sirius.  
  
"O.K," James said. "I will, if you admit you like Natasha." James looked at Sirius.  
  
There was a few seconds silence as Sirius thought. "Yeah, I like Tash."  
  
James hesitated as he realised he was trapped. "Fine," He said, turning away and starting to sweep the floor. "I like Lily." Sirius gave a hoot of victory.  
  
The four boys worked quietly for a while. "What are you doing Sirius?" Remus broke the silence. James turned to see Sirius putting dirt in his pocket.  
  
"Hey," Sirius replied. "You never know when dirt could come in useful. I could use it in one of my experiments. Did you know I'm a part-time evil scientist?"  
  
The others groaned before returning to their work, leaving Sirius to collect all the dirt he wanted.  
  
-----------------------------O.K., that sucked didn't it? and it was kinda short. I'm sorry, I told you I didn't have much time. Anyway, even if it did suck, you can still review, right?  
  
Anyway, once again, to everyone reviewed. YOU RULE, YOU ARE THE BEST!!!!! YOU DESERVE A COOKIE!!! You can all go to your cookie jar now and get a cookie and eat it, because you earned it if you reviewed. I also give you all an invisibly timtam, it tastes good even if you can't see you. Anyway, Bye! If I don't update in a while you know it's because my computer still doesn't work. Bye!


	9. Password Please

Hi everyone. I'm sorry I haven't written in so long. But I was kinda preoccupied with my other fic. I'm writing a parody of Harry Potter. Anyway here is the next chapter to anyone who is reading this. It is a bit short, but there is a reason.  
  
Chapter 9 – Password Please  
  
The Boys finished their detentions at about 9:30 at night. The first were supposed to be at bed by then but they had special permission to walk back to their dormitories. As the walked tiredly back the common room they didn't speak much. Occasionally one of them would try to start a conversation; it would only last a few minutes before they got bored of the topic and stopped.  
  
"Hey," Said Sirius after a few minutes silence. "Has anyone been to a quidditch game before? I have it was cool."  
  
James, who was very interested in the topic, replied and soon they were deep into a conversation about quidditch. "My mum almost didn't let me get the next Silver Arrow broom this year." Said James. "But I just kept saying please, can I have it, and then she let me have it in the end. I just said please about a million times."  
  
Sirius smiled. "Hey, have any of you seen those brooms for little kids? They are like all painted with pretty colours and stuff."  
  
"Yeah," James replied. "My sister wanted one. I don't know why anyone would want those brooms. But my sister wanted one with little flowers painted all over it..."  
  
"Excuse me sir. But did you just say flowers?" Enquired a voice.  
  
James stopped. "Who said that?"  
  
"Sirius looked around, there was no one there. "I don't know..."  
  
"Ahem, up here." They all turned and saw that they were standing next to a portrait of a man. He had light brown hair and an impatient face. In his frame, there was also a chair, decorated with silk and a vase of flowers. The flowers were all brightly coloured and there were many different species in the same vase. There were daffodils, roses, hibiscuses, sunflowers, daises, and many other types. The man looked incuriously down at them. He clicked his tongue impatiently before repeating the question. "Did you just say flowers?"  
  
"Um..." James faltered. "I think so..."  
  
"Well that's good." Interrupted the portrait. "I've haven't been able to open in ages because no one opened me. So now finally..." He swung open to reveal a hidden passage.  
  
The boys stared at it. "Did I just say a password?" asked James.  
  
"Well of course you did, now quick, go inside, I can't stay open forever." They walked inside before the portrait closed.  
  
They were in darkness. It was pitch black. "Help." cried Peter, and started banging on the other side of the portrait. James stopped him and reached into his robes for his wand. "Um..." He said, realising he hadn't learnt any proper spells yet.  
  
"Lumos." Remus said. His wand gave out light and they could all see again.  
  
"How did you learn that?" James asked, trying the spell on his own wand.  
  
"I read." Remus answered with a smile.  
  
When Remus lighted his wand they could make out that they were in a small passage. The passage was only just tall enough for them and it was dank and dusty. The walls were made of dirt as was the floor and the ceiling. It looked like someone had just burrowed into the earth. Which they probably had done.

The boys set off down the passage. All four of them had their wands out and all of the wands were lighted. Peter stayed a little behind. He whimpered occasionally, but stayed quiet.  
  
"The passage is going down hill." Said Remus eventually. It was true. The passage was descending and it was getting colder. But none of the boys wanted to turn back. They kept going down the dark hallway. James suddenly stopped. They stopped behind him.  
  
"What's up James." Sirius asked.  
  
"It's a door." James said. He already had his hand on the handle, ready to turn it.  
  
"Wait." whispered Peter. "What if we come back in the middle of the day or something. It's so dark."  
  
James rolled his eyes and muttered something about it always being dark because it was underground. Peter blushed. James slowly opened the door.  
  
They stepped into a grand room. The floor was decorated with a silky dark blue carpet. The walls were painted creamy white. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and bookshelfs on the one wall. The room was light. The fireplace was lit and there were couches and armchairs just waiting to be sat on. They all gasped. This was not what they were expecting. James stepped cautiously into the room and looked around. He turned around to his friends and smiled. This would be great, he thought. We can use this for a clubhouse.  
  
James looked at Sirius and realised that he wasn't smiling. "Look out" Shouted Sirius urgently. James turned and cried out in horror...  
  
-----------I just had to leave it there. Did I do a good job with the cliffy? I'm proud of it. Anyway, Thanks so much if you reviewed, you rule. I love it when ppl review, so guess what I'm going to say next...please review!


	10. No one knows what Rose

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, don't sue me...

Author's Note- O.K. sorry about the wait. I was busy (really I was...) anyway, thank you to Chocolate Monkey/Miss Lady Padfoot Your name is in this chapter, be proud!

I am going to repeat the last sentence of the last chapter for added effect ...!

Chapter 10 – No one knows what rose

James turned and cried out in horror. The room was filled with misty, smoke like gas, and out of that gas, spirits were appearing. They were flying around the room and were screeching a loud mournful song. James looked at the walls of the room and saw a slime sliding slowly down the beautiful cream coloured walls. The floor was dusty and the furniture was old and torn apart. The spirits had turned the room into a ghost room.

"Come on James." Sirius shouted urgently. But James couldn't move. He stood there watching the spirits with a look of terror in his eyes. The screeching singing continued and the spirits were starting the swoop closer to the boys. But as they got closer James noticed that they were actually singing words. He started to move further into the room, entranced by the spirits.

"James" yelled Remus. "What the hell are you doing, come back."

"They're singing words." James replied mysteriously. "I need to find out what..."

Sirius shook his head in amazement. "He's mad." He whispered to himself before turning to Remus. "Come on, we need to go and get him out."

Remus nodded and they started walking carefully into the room, to where James was standing. The spirits were right above his head. They were floating in a line and singing their screeching song. James was listening with curiosity.

"What rose?" James said suddenly. "I don't know what you mean." The spirits suddenly stopped singing. The room was quiet. The silence was broken only by the footsteps of Sirius and Remus who were getting nearer to James with every step. And then suddenly, the spirits swooped at James. James yelled and tried to run. But it was too late...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"James, are you sure you're O.K.?" Remus asked for the hundredth time. James nodded weakly and lay down on his bed. They were up in the dormitory. When the Spirits had swooped at James they had knocked him to the ground. Remus and Sirius had managed at help him to the door and down the corridor before the spirits could swoop again. James hadn't been badly hurt, but his shoulder ached from when he had hit the ground.

Sirius was sitting at the edge of James bed. Peter was on a chair in the middle of the room. Remus was standing over James.

"So..." began Sirius. "You were talking about a rose before those crazy ghosts realised you were there and decided to attack you, what rose?"

James stayed silent for a few second before answering. "_Bring us the rose, and we will be free..._" he recited softly.

Sirius looked at him strangely. "I thought you fell on your shoulder. You sure you didn't hit your head?"

James smiled. "No, those were the words they were singing."

"What words, they were singing words?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," said James, sitting up. "They were singing words, that's why I had to get closer; I wanted to hear what they were singing."

"Is that why they attacked you?" asked Remus. "Because you said you didn't know where the rose was?"

"I didn't think of that." James became silent in thought.

"We're not going to go down there again?" Asked Peter quietly. This was the first time he had spoken since the trip down the corridor.

"Of course not," James answered quickly. "Well, at least not until we find out what the rose is."

Peter stared at him. "We can't go back."

Sirius looked at James, "Do you have any idea what the rose is?"

"It's a flower." Said James smiling.

"No." Sirius exclaimed. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, what is the rose?" Remus sided with Sirius.

"I don't know." James admitted. "But maybe we can find out."

_Tap, tap, tap. _Came a noise from the window. They turned and saw an owl on the other side of the glass. "Bob!" James exclaimed and hurried towards the window to open it.

The owl flew in and landed on James' bed. It stuck out his leg, there was a letter attached to it. James untied it and read it. He smiled at the end.

"What is it?" asked Sirius. James passed the letter to Sirius and stared patting his owl.

Sirius read the scanned the letter and smiled too. "You have such a nice little sister." he concluded.

"Yeah," James replied. "But she can get on your nerves sometimes." Sirius passed the letter back to James.

"Hey," Remus said. "Why don't I get to read it?" James passed the note to Remus. Remus took one look at it. "I can't read it." he said.

"What." Sirius stated. "You can't read?"

"No" Remus replied. "The writing's too messy. How did you too read it?"

"Guess I'm used to Hailey's writing." James shrugged taking the letter from Remus. "And Sirius just has messy writing." James smiled at Sirius."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, can you read it too me" Remus asked, "I want to know what she wrote."

"Ok... Um. To James, you left your owl at home. How could you forget your owl? Anyway I sent him over for you. I really miss you. Wish you were home. Can't wait till you get back. From Hailey." James put the note on the table and let his owl fly out of the window to the owlery.

Remus smiled. "She sounds nice."

"Yeah." agreed Peter.

"Did you call your owl Bob?" asked Sirius suddenly.

"Yeah, his full name is Bob the second." James replied.

"Why the second?" asked Remus.

"Well." James looked embarrassed. "I sat on Bob the first when I was little. But I think he's still alive, my mum and dad just gave him away, I kinda damaged his wing. Then they got me another owl."

Sirius was in fits of laughter after James' speech. "How can you sit on an owl?"

"I don't know, I just did." answered James protectively.

"Still, I mean, wouldn't you see it?" Sirius asked again. He was rewarded with a pillow in the head from James.

They forgot about the rose for a while.

----------------------------- So, did you like that chapter? Once again, thanks to Chocolate Monkey/ Miss Lady Padfoot for James's owl's name. So everyone give Chocolate Monkey/ Miss Lady Padfoot a big clap. And whenever you see James owl think of her because it was her genius that came up with that name! Anyway...

**StarBella** – I removed it, did you see, anyway, I know they are supposed to have a fight and I will make them, I'm just waiting for the right time.

**Amyranth**- I already told you this, but you review after you read the chapter, not before! Repeat after me, AFTER, AFTER!!!! Anyway, thanks for reviewing anyway!

**electric pancake** – thankyou for reviewing. I will try and not leave out words. Just tell me if I do. I probably left out lots of words in the chapter...

**Chocolate Monkey/ Miss Lady Padfoot** – I've already thanked you heaps of times in this chapter. But I'll thank you again because you're so wonderful. Thankyou!!!

**Ginny Wealsy** – Yay, you liked it! Anyway, thanks for telling me that you chaned your story name, it helped!

**Chantel J** – my computer is working again. You probably noticed that! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

O.K, now everyone can go and review! If I didn't mention you in this chapter that's because you didn't review recently. If you want me to mention you then just tell me, hehehe...!


End file.
